Untitled
by Rusher equals Forever
Summary: This just hit me and won't leave me alone. This is my fantasy of what happens if James ever tweeted me a happy birthday. Please R


**A/N: **this idea has been brewing in my head for awhile and it won't leave until I type it down. It's basically an outline and I'll flush out the ideas later. I don't even know what to call this story. It has something to do with real life and how much it would make my life for this to happen. So here it is:

**CPOV (Cola)  
**Okay it's been passed my birthday and my life was made because James tweeted me a happy birthday. I was on cloud nine all day and nothing could tear me down. A few days later, I find out that he's following me. So I'm like, on Twitter, "HOW COME I WAS NOT INFORMED THAT HE IS FOLLOWING ME!?" that has made my life as well. So now we are DMing (Direct Messaging) each other.

I know that the whole blowing up his Twitter about my birthday would do the trick. We have late night talks and everything. He had to go and he said he'd text me later and I freaked out and started having breathing problems. Like you wouldn't believe, I couldn't breathe and I was choking air. In my head, "WHAT THE FUCK IS AIR!?"

My life is pretty damn amazing right now. We talk constantly, not to mention we're flirting. He even pouted to me once because I refused to do something. He blew up my phone with his pout face and I couldn't resist so here I am at Olga's Kitchen in Woodhaven, also known as Whorehaven. He's even more gorgeous in person and I just love his hazel eyes.

He knows pretty much next to everything about me since he kept asking about myself. He ordered my drink since I was on my way and he got there first. He's amazing. He's smiling at me and I just kept but melt into those eyes and that smile of his. I just want to kiss him so much right now.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, blushed and shook my head. He nodded and smiled softly at me. I smiled back.

We ate and talked and laughed. We clicked in person just like we did on Twitter and through the phone. We hung out that day, went to the mall then the movies. I was shocked that no Rushers were hanging out today or he would've been swamped with Rushers asking for autographs and pictures. He let me drive and I was happy about that. I was kind of being a speed demon with him in the car. I really hate having to go back at 10pm because that would end my fun times with James Maslow.

He parked in front of my house and we just sat there. We didn't talk or anything. We knew that this would be goodbye for now until we get to talk.

"You'll call when you get back to your hotel right?" I asked, quietly.

"I promise." He said.

"Good. I should go."

"Yeah you should. I had fun today. The most fun I've had in awhile." He told me.

"I did too. That was the most I've smiled in a whole year."

"You mind telling me what happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you on the phone."

"I'm not going to push you if you don't wanna talk about it."

"I want to talk about it. It'll make me feel better and I have to get it out since I've been hurting for almost a year. This is something that you can't just magicially get over because it cut me at a soul deep level. For now, I'm just going to leave it at that. So call me when you get back to your hotel room." I looked over at him with tears in my eyes.

His gaze softened and he smiled sadly at me. He nodded and got out of the car to head to my side and opened the door. I got out and we went to the front of the door. We stood at the door and looked at each other, not saying anything. I sighed, I really didn't want to go in and not see his beautiful face but I have to.

I opened the door and went into the house and waved at him. He waved back and headed toward the car. I leaned against the door and smiled to myself. Today was awesome, I'm glad he begged me to go out and enjoy myself. I pushed myself off the door and went into my room to tweet about my day. **(A/N: let's just say that there's no limit on the words you use on Twitter.) **

I changed into my pajamas which consists of my Eeyore shirt with a tank top under it and gray yoga pants. I crawled into bed and got onto my laptop to check Twitter since I haven't been on all day. I scrolled through my Twitter wondering there was any news on anything. Seeing nothing new, I posted a Tweet.

_RusherSwag94: Today was awesome. I hung out with jamesmaslow and had a blast. We went out to lunch, the mall, the movies, mini golfing (which I beat his ass at). It was a great day. All I'm waiting for is his phone call so I can talk about what's troubling me. He's amazing and a total sweetheart_

I sighed and went onto VWH. Nothing was happening there other than talking to one of my best friends.

_Me: I haven't home all day  
+Dont fuck with us!+: why?  
Me: I hung out with James  
+Dont fuck with us!+: seriously?  
Me: seriously, I had a blast today and I'm just waiting on his phone call so I can talk to him about Frankie and how much I'm still hurting...  
+Dont fuck with us!+: have fun with that  
Me: oh there's him calling so I'll probably be awhile and I might cry to him on the phone...  
+Dont fuck with us!+: okay_

I answered the phone. We didn't talk for a minute. I had to gather my thoughts without breaking down and snot crying.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm all ears." He said softly.

I smiled at that, even though he couldn't see it.

"Just give me a minute. I just have to gather my thoughts without breaking down and snot crying through the whole thing."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and wiped my hand over my face and began my tale.

"This happened during the first two months of senior year of high school. I met some new people since the site that I was on, the chat got shut down and that didn't settle with us. So I found this site from my friends since they sent the website to me. I went on there and met some awesome new people on top of my friends that I made at the other site. I'm sure you're probably confused as to what I'm talking about. I'll get right to that.

"This site was called Twifans, also known as TF, and I was a total Twilighter when BTR first started. I definitely remembering watching the ATV episode but wasn't really paying attention to it like I'm paying attention now. Anyways, we had a blast on that site but some asshat ended up reporting some bullshit thing about how it's something that's not kid friendly. Ummm, HELLO! There are older people on here that are into Twilight and you don't see them complaining and of course he doesn't know me or how I am.

"That pissed me off to no end. I ended up getting hated for it too. Someone tried to send me a friend request just to bitch me out about it too. Bitch, you don't even know me so shut the fuck up and plus I've never even seen you before in my entire life not to mention since I've been on the site. So I just gave up and talked to my friends through the inbox. When that got boring, one of my best friends made a site so we can all chat. We don't even use it anymore.

"That was before we discovered VWH, known as .com, and we became friends with other people on that site. This is where I met one of the greatest people ever and my soul mate. She was his best friend and they lived under the same roof. He was amazing and sweet. The second we met, we had an instant connection. Everyone could tell that we were meant for each other. I think I might've fallen in love with him on sight.

"I got really excited because of my 18th birthday was coming up. Right around that time, Eve (his best friend which is also my best friend) was in the hospital and Frankie (my deceased soul-mate) went to see her since she went on a road trip and got into a really bad car accident. She was going to Washington for something that I didn't even bother to ask. It was a couple hours before my birthday when he posted a long ass post on my wall on Facebook that made me cry happy tears because of how amazingly sweet it was. He really wasn't like those guys that says I love you until the day I die and they leave two weeks later.

"I knew he meant it. Like I felt it deep in my bones. I felt like he was The One, you know? It hurt when he got sick, like really sick. I was stressed out beyond belief and I almost punched someone in the face. My patience level was really low and I wasn't having a great day.

"I missed him that whole time he was in the hospital. I thought about him night and day. He made me listen to songs and I about cried to every single one of them. He meant the world to me. New Year's rolled around, I was happy. Until New Year's Day evening when I got the news that he passed away. I was shocked to say the least.

"I cried for two days straight afterwards because it hurt to even think about him not being alive. He was too young to die. He was only 17 years old when he passed away. I know he still loves me even though he's no longer alive. I feel it in my heart. I was still miserable through that whole ordeal so I went out with my two best friends from school. We hung out at the mall.

"I saw couples and I forgot that Friday night is date night. I wanted to go die in a hole when I saw all that love floating around. I felt even more alone then and empty because I touched just that little bit of happiness. I was really in love with him, you have no idea how much. I talked about him nonstop. We went to the movies and saw Rise of the Guardians and our feels went insane because of how cute that cartoon movie is.

"To this day, I still love him and haven't let him go. Not even in the slightest, he will always be with me. I miss him every day and I know we're gonna meet one day. He even said so in his last letter to me." I sniffled towards the end and wiped at my tears.

It was silent on the other end. I took a deep breath just to steady myself. I looked at my phone to make sure he didn't hang up. I closed myself and smiled. I feel better now but not by much.

"Wow. That's a true love story right there." He said quietly, after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Sometimes I don't really know if I'll ever be okay. I'll act like I'm okay when it comes to the public. I try to go on like it's normal but it hurts too much. When I read cancer stories, I start crying fat, ugly tears since I'm really close to the situation. It still cuts me when I read it."

"That's understandable."

More comfortable silence followed from that statement.

"I should probably get some sleep even though I don't feel sleepy."

"I'm about to fall asleep though."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He chuckled then yawned.

"I'll let you go then."

"Yup."

More silence ensued.

"I really don't want to hang up though but I have to."

"Yup."

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Ashley."

I looked at the phone and he still hasn't hung up. I shook my head and smiled.

"You still there?"

"Yeah."

"We should get off the phone."

"Yes we should."

"I don't wanna."

"We'll hang out tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

We finally hung up. I smiled to myself. I looked on Twitter some more and tweeted:

_RusherSwag94: just unloaded some major stuff on jamesmaslow and we're still gonna hang out tomorrow. Looking forward to it. He's making everything okay again. #RusherOut #Rushers #RusherFamily_

I shut my laptop down and tried to go to sleep but growled when I couldn't sleep. I ended up reading for awhile until I fell asleep. I couldn't wait to hang out with him the next day and see what we will be doing.

That is all.

**A/N: **how was that? I know that was long. I didn't realize I had it in me to type all that out. Anyways, I'm a little sad right now and in a weird mood and I think I figured out why I'm like this. That story I just typed out, it really happened to me. Plus I'm still hurting over it. That love never dies not even if I'm in love with James. If you find love like I did, never let it go. Hold onto it really tight and never let go. Love them forever. It comes to those who wait or when you least expect it. Trust me. I'm talking from experience.

That is all,  
Cola Marie Casper


End file.
